


Traditions

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Traditions are the glue for Bucky and Y/N as they share a gourd-geous life together





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on tumblr for @moonstruckbucky's Halloween Haunts Writing Challenge. My prompt was Pumpkin patch.

** _Five Years Ago_ **

Bucky runs his fingers through the strands of his sweat soaked hair, exhaling a sigh filled deep with worry. He glances towards the windows and the way they rattle against the force of the cool autumn breeze that blows against them. It’s the first true chilly day of the season, with temperatures finally falling away from the lingering heat of summer towards something he’s more than accustomed to.

Despite the weather Bucky is burning up. Despite the climate controlled gym he feels like every part of his body has been set ablaze. His heart is racing fast and still it can’t keep up with his head. His arms ache from his workout but his mind hurts more– _thinking, thinking, thinking_ –and still he’s got nothing.

“Hey Tin Man, do you need to be oiled or are you gonna spot me?” Sam snapped shakily, as his overworked muscles struggled to lift the barbell back in place.

Bucky muttered a quick apology as he grabbed the bar with ease. Sitting up, Sam threw his leg over the bench, hunching down to grab his towel and wipe the pools of sweat off his face. Bucky still stands beside the weight bench, zoning out again as he now chews on his bottom lip. His metal fingers attempt to pick at the skin around the nails of his other hand and Sam can’t take any more.

His shoulders slump a little more as he reluctantly asked, “Alright, what’s on your mind?”

Bucky turned his head towards Sam, forcing a thin smile as he wondered aloud. “That obvious, huh?”

“Glaringly,” Sam deadpanned, grabbing his water bottle and chugging almost half of it down.

Bucky’s hands swiped down his face with frustration and he sits next to Sam, letting his head hang a bit low. “I’m going out with Y/N tomorrow.”

“And?” Sam questioned, wondering what the issue was.

Bucky’s eyes bugged open wide. “And I have no idea what to do! I’m still shocked she even said yes to this date.”

“As we all are,” Sam interrupted, ignoring the sarcastic smile pulling tightly across Bucky’s face.

“I really like her Sam and I want things to be perfect.” Bucky hunched over completely, letting his hair blanket his face as he rested his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his thighs.

From the first day she joined the team Sam knew how Bucky felt about Y/N, teasing him about how he would become tomato red at the thought of training with her. Bucky brushed him off laughing, telling Sam he was a bird brain that didn’t know a thing but clearly he was wrong.

Bucky smiled too widely every time Y/N entered the room, he nearly spilled his drink at dinner when her hand brushed against his as she reached over to grab more napkins. She was a messy eater like him, and he liked that she was a little embarrassed by it; shying away as she wiped the food off her mouth ensuring her mouth was clean, until the next bite.

Eventually Bucky and Y/N became closer, with Bucky keeping his crush in check so he could actually hold a conversation with her. It took nearly a year but he finally worked up the courage to ask her out.

“Look man,” Sam began, “You have nothing to worry about.” Bucky picked his head up again to find his friend sporting a bright smile. “For some reason Y/N likes you too.”

Bucky nudged his metal fist against Sam’s shoulder. “Easy, easy!” Sam laughed. “What I mean is don’t worry about it so much. Whatever you do _will _be perfect because you’ll be together. She likes you man, for real.”

“Yeah but Sam what do we do? Things are different now. Back then I would take a girl dancing and have her home in time before her folks got worried.” Bucky recalled his memories from so long ago. His lips pulled into a lopsided smile as he chuckled, admitting, “And _maaaaybe _I’d sneak up a fire escape or two for an extra kiss.”

Sam joined in on Bucky’s laughter as they left the gym to head back to their rooms. Sam opened his door and watched as Bucky sulked away, still unsure of himself. He called out and Bucky turned around.

“You know the kind of things she likes, start there,” Sam said before shutting the door behind him.

As Bucky headed towards his room he thought about Y/N, smiling as he remembered all their conversations. By the time he’s out of the shower he’s got it, the perfect place for a first date.

***

“Where are we going?” Y/N asked curiously, fighting the temptation to remove the blindfold Bucky placed gently over her eyes.

“You’ll see,” he answered, grinning as wide as a jack-o’-lantern.

Y/N couldn’t tell where they were at all. She knew they turned right out of the compound, driving with a few turns until they got to the main highway that wasn’t too far from their secluded home, but after that she was lost. It seemed like Bucky was driving for a while but for all she knew he was driving in circles.

She was excited for their date, still unsure how someone as kind and gorgeous as Bucky Barnes could be interested in her. She wasn’t powered but she was a skilled markswoman, except outside of any mission she seemed to miss every mark, especially around Bucky. She was awkward and clumsy, tripping over her words and feet until finally something changed.

The progression of their friendship came naturally, and they closer they became the easier Y/N found herself able to control her awkwardness and really open up to Bucky. They bonded over late night movie marathons while eating pizza and she was never afraid to be herself.

Many of their nights were spent trying not to fall asleep on each other, with Bucky smiling at the way Y/N tried to fight it; the subtle droop of her head, her eyes growing heavier as the glow of the TV faded behind her lids. She would awake in the mornings in bed, not remembering how she ended up there but swearing she could feel the lingering touch of lips against her forehead.

Ten minutes later and they had arrived. Bucky shut off the engine and told her to stay put. With excitement in his steps he rushed around to the passenger side, helping Y/N out of the truck.

“Remember the place you told me you always wanted to go?” Bucky guided her forward with his arms around Y/N as she held his hand.

“The moon?!” she blurted out, excitedly grabbing his jacket. Bouncing on her feet Y/N squealed, “Bucky are we at NASA or something?”

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. This may not have been the moon but he hopes she’ll love it all the same. “Take off your blindfold.”

Y/N reached back to undo the knot, blinking with delight as she looked up to see a wooden archway decorated with cornstalks and pumpkins. The sign above that read Welcome to Lee Farms.

“A farm?!” she bubbled with excitement. “You brought me to a real farm?!”

For a city girl like Y/N the closest thing she had to a farm was when her neighbor kept chickens illegally. She told Bucky all about how she would sneak onto the roof of the next building to watch the chickens, and how Mr. Campos would let her hold one: that was until her mother looked out the window and saw her. She yelled furiously at Y/N, Mr. Campos and even the chicken.

Y/N ran up to the sign, twirling underneath it with delight. Bucky recorded each moment in his mind, from the joy etched on her face to the twinkle in her eyes.

“Oh Bucky this is amazing!” She laced her hands with his as they entered the farm.

They walked through a large barn that served as the main hub, selling tickets and a few trinkets; plush animals and some basic toys for little kids. An older man with tinted glasses handed them a map of the farm and Bucky nodded kindly in return.

“Hmmm okay there’s a corn maze and ohhh they have cider and doughnuts… hay rides and animals.”

Bucky listened as her voice played like a song of the sweetest music he’s ever heard. She could deliver the worst news and still it would sound like a blessing. He’s not even sure how or when he fell this hard for her but it happened. He feels a thousand times lighter, his stomach fluttering with nerves and as she shines her smile on him he’s awash with calm, feeling everything in the world fade away except for Y/N.

“Bucky there’s a pumpkin patch! We have to go. We need to get pumpkins!”

“Anything for you doll,” he beamed.

They spent their whole afternoon in the farm, scattering feed to the chickens, goats and sheep, watching kids laugh as they bounced on giant inflatable pillows, and Bucky’s favorite part, when they settled down on a picnic bench together to share a doughnut. The sun was nearing the horizon and the temperature began to drop but Y/N nestled against Bucky for warmth.

With his arms around her, Y/N felt an overwhelming sense of not just warmth but affection. She lifted her gaze towards him, smiling as she gently brushed away a crumb in the corner of his mouth. As her finger gently grazed against his lip her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes darted to his lips again and then back up to those sparkling blue eyes, half-lidded as he looks back at her.

The moment is pure magic as their lips meet for the first time, as if kernels of corn are popping in their stomachs making them flutter. They’re both grinning as they pull away, and Y/N rests her head against Bucky again, feeling the familiar scent of his entrancing cologne wash over her.

Before it got dark they headed to the pumpkin patch, with Y/N filling a wagon with a dozen pumpkins of all sizes to decorate the compound with. Bucky knows most of them will end up in her room but he doesn’t mind at all, as long as she’s happy.

“We need to find a nice big one, something we could carve together?” she hoped, but she didn’t need to ask; Bucky would do anything for her.

Bucky took careful steps through the pumpkin patch as he and Y/N searched for the best pumpkin. His eyes lit up at one so perfect he was surprised it hadn’t been taken.

“Doll, look at this one.”

Y/N gasped, “It’s perfect Bucky!”

Bucky pulled the shaky cart through the farm and back to the barn to pay for them. He smiled at the older man who chuckled as he stared at the wagon filled with pumpkins, knowing firsthand the things a man in love will do.

It took a few trips to bring the pumpkins into Y/N’s room and together they sat on the floor deciding what they should do with the largest one.

“I have the perfect idea!” Bucky declared, as he got to work with the carving tools.

It didn’t take very long but Bucky was proud all the same. Etched into the side of the pumpkin were their initials inside a heart. Everything was a bit sloppy, unsteady lines inside a slightly crooked declaration of love but to Y/N it was a masterpiece.

_ **Four Years Ago** _

Sun streamed in through the window waking Bucky up first. He tightened his hold around Y/N as she rested her head against his chest. Peppering soft kisses against her forehead, his smile grew even wider as she nuzzled herself deeper against him.

Today they were celebrating their one year anniversary, a year filled with amazing memories and each day falling deeper in love with each other.

“G’morning Bucky.” Her voice is still rasped with sleep, blinking her eyes a few times before they can stay open. She presses a kiss above his heart, lacing her fingers with his.

Every day Bucky is amazed by the way she loves him, making him feel as if his past was a distant memory. The man he believed never deserved love has felt it tenfold in the way Y/N reminds him, through her words and actions, the spoken and unspoken ways she shows him how much he means to her.

“Morning doll. Happy Anniversary.”

He feels a smile tugging at her lips against him, and they spend the morning in bed, celebrating privately before they choose to get up.

***

They have dinner plans in Manhattan but Bucky is making a special stop first.

“We’re going to Lee Farms?!” Y/N questioned as she saw an advertisement on the side of the highway.

Bucky chewed his lip with a hopeful smile, one that spread to a full grin as Y/N practically bounced in her seat with excitement.

They walked through the farm hand in hand, greeting the older man that still worked in the main barn. Cinnamon and spice perfumed the air as they neared the doughnuts, unable to stop themselves from splitting one despite their dinner plans.

Walking further they went to the animal enclosure deciding to watch them for a while. Y/N stood against the fence with Bucky coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her. They watched as one of the goats headbutted nearly all of its peers for attention.

“That one is Sam,” Bucky said, “See how he bothers everyone?”

Y/N laughed at Bucky knowing despite all the teasing he and Sam are actually very good friends even if they’ll never admit it.

The pumpkin patch was their last stop, with Bucky and Y/N searching only for the perfect one to carve.

“I think we should do this every year.”

Y/N nodded in agreement, “It’ll be our tradition.”

Their pact was sealed with a sugary kiss, the lingering taste of their shared doughnut and all the sweetness of their love.

_ **Three Years Ago** _

They were excited as their anniversary was approaching, looking forward to spending their second year together at Lee Farms but a mission had thrown things off by nearly a month. Instead of hot cider and pumpkin picking they spent their anniversary kicking ass and stopping a Hydra cell in Glasgow.

Y/N hissed as Bucky pressed a towel wrapped ice pack on her knee.

“Happy anniversary beautiful,” he said, smiling tightly as he finally remembered to say the words that were a few weeks behind.

She leaned forward, wincing as the adrenaline of the now complete mission had worn off, feeling every bump and bruise her body endured. Her lips pressed against Bucky’s for a soft peck. They were both exhausted and looking forward to going home.

A week after Y/N was feeling better and they decided to go to Lee Farms. The weather was much colder, and they bundled up with scarves and thick jackets. As they walked through the familiar farm everything seemed a bit off.

Things were too quiet. The sounds of _baa’s _and _maa’s _were missing as it was too cold for the animals to be outside. The bounce pillows were empty and covered with a sheen of frost. There were hardly any children around at all. A few flags were moving in the distance from the brave group that dared to get lost in a corn maze this late in the season.

It didn’t feel the same as their past visits but not everything was bad.

They still had their snacks. Y/N’s hands warmed up against the steaming cup of cider and Bucky broke off pieces of the doughnut, popping them in her mouth so she didn’t have to remove her gloves. She still did though, sacrificing her skin to the bitter chill for a moment because she _had_ to take a picture of Bucky. He looked adorable as his cheeks were dusted with so much pink they nearly matched the color of his lips.

Before leaving they went to the pumpkin patch and Bucky and Y/N couldn’t deny their disappointment. The patch was nearly barren except for a few squashed pumpkins and a few covered in green looking warts. They were probably fine but it didn’t evoke the same feeling of Bucky and Y/N’s tradition.

“It’s not about the pumpkins,” Bucky said, breaking the silence. “I would carve our initials into a cucumber if I have to.” Her face broke with laughter. “I love you Y/N, and I don’t need a vegetable to tell you that.”

Bucky brought his arms around her, leaning in to capture her lips with hers; letting the warmth of their love envelope them.

Hands intertwined, they walked through the barn to leave until a voice called out. “There you are.” They turned to see the old man. “I was wondering when you two would show up. Hold on a second.”

They looked at each other, quirking their heads as the man went behind a closed door. A moment later he stepped out holding a pumpkin. It wasn’t very big but not small either, just a perfectly round pumpkin with a large stem the man held with ease.

The man handed Y/N the pumpkin, crinkling his eyes even more as he smiled, “I saw that business in Scotland. Thought that might be why I haven’t seen you.”

“You know who we are?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, you’re one of the good guys.”

Bucky’s hand squeezed Y/N’s and she looked up, knowing beneath his smile he was holding back even more emotion at the depth of the man’s words.

“Thank you so much for this Mister…?”

“Just call me Stan.” He smiled. “I’ll see you kids next year,” he said, walking to the back again.

Bucky reached back to take out his wallet, “But the pumpkin.”

Stan waved his hand, “It’s on me.”

Y/N smiled at Bucky, walking back to the truck as she held their pumpkin. It sat on their dresser, uncarved, because they learned to appreciate that even though traditions can change they can be just as special.

_ **Two Years Ago** _

Bucky felt sick all day. He didn’t eat and he knew not to bother trying. He barely even had a sip of water without feeling nausea overwhelm him. He showered alone, standing under the hot steam for far too long in an effort to feel better. Today was his anniversary with Y/N and he needed to be okay.

“Buck, are you alright?” Y/N’s brow furrowed, watching the color leave his face the closer they got to the farm.

“Yeah, ‘f course. Just a bad night’s sleep,” he lied, not wanting Y/N to worry. He reached his hand out to her and she took it, keeping her comments about its clamminess to herself.

Every step was slow and shaky as Bucky walked with Y/N through the entrance. They greeted Stan in the barn and entered the main field. Bucky looked around with unease, swiping away at his sweaty hairline until Y/N’s voice brought his focus back.

“Babe, I don’t know if you have a virus or something but please if you’re sick we can come back, it’s okay,” she pleaded.

“I’m fine Y/N, I promise.”

She cupped his cheek with her hand, the heat on his skin burning against her. “You’re really not Bucky. Let’s go home.”

Y/N turned around and Bucky jogged ahead of her to stop her from leaving. “Doll, please, let’s just get our pumpkin and then we can go.” His heart was racing as he gave her his best doe-eyed expression. “Please,” he begged softly.

“Fine, but after this you’re going right to bed and you’re going to tell me the truth about what’s bothering you Bucky.”

He promised he would and together they walked towards the pumpkin patch. Y/N was so worried about Bucky she hadn’t noticed the lack of other people at the farm. As they approached the pumpkin patch she gasped.

“Oh Bucky look the pumpkins are arranged like a heart. That’s so cute!”

“What’s that over there?” Bucky pointed towards the front of the heart, a single pumpkin resting on a barrel of hay.

As Y/N walked towards the pumpkin Bucky pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. When she was close enough to examine the pumpkin she noticed it was already carved and her mouth dropped open. She turned around to find Bucky on one knee, holding open a box with a sparkling ring.

Tears filled both their eyes as Bucky repeated the phrase Steve had beautifully carved into the pumpkin, “Will you marry me?”

She cried out a resounding yes and Bucky placed the ring on her finger. Their lips met to the surprising sound of cheers from their friends that were hiding, accompanied by Stan who was more than happy to help make this happen.

_ **One Year Ago** _

Their tradition changed slightly. Instead of going to the pumpkin patch on their anniversary they brought the pumpkin patch to another special day, the day that Y/N and Bucky got married.

It was a month shy of a year from when they got engaged, with Tony helping tremendously to set up their wedding on the grounds of the compound. Pumpkins lined the aisle that led to a big oak tree that held a large autumn colored wreath. They said their vows in front of family and friends, including Stan and his wife.

A large tent on the lawn held the reception with pumpkin themed table displays and decorations all around. Hot cider and doughnuts were available for their guests so everyone could experience the magic of Lee Farms that Y/N and Bucky fell in love with on the day they fell in love with each other.

Magic filled the air as they danced as husband and wife under a canopy dripping in autumn ember leaves, rustic acorns and twinkling tea lights in glass baubles.

Bucky smiled widely, proudly, with adoration in his eyes as he gazed upon Y/N, the woman he had a crush on for so long who made his dreams come true by going on a date with him.

“I love you so much,” he purred against her, savoring every moment of this beautiful day.

_ **Today** _

“Are you ready?” Bucky called out to Y/N through the bathroom door.

“Just a minute!”

Bucky was excited to continue their tradition of visiting the farm, now as a married couple. After a year of marriage a few things had changed but the love they felt continued to grow.

A few months in they decided to move out to a small home not far from the compound. Y/N couldn’t wait to go to the pumpkin patch now that she had an entire house to decorate.

The door opened and Y/N walked out, smiling widely at Bucky. His hand extended out to her, lacing their fingers together as they left. Throughout the car ride Bucky felt her eyes on him, the bright smile of his wife that lit up all the darkness in his life. He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against her soft skin as they continued their journey.

***

Leaves crunched under their footsteps as they walked towards the pumpkin patch.

“Am I gonna have to get two wagons?” Bucky joked.

“Nahh. I think I just want one.”

Bucky looked skeptically at her. “Oh really? Which one do you want?”

Y/N walked around, looking for the perfect pumpkin. When she saw one in particular she got his attention and pointed.

“This giant one? Really?” Bucky bent to lift the pumpkin that easily weighed thirty pounds. “It’s so big.”

“Well, pretty soon I’m going to be bigger.”

Y/N’s smile grew wider as she watched the journey of Bucky’s expression turn from confusion into shock and excitement. He put the pumpkin down, looking down at her stomach and back up again.

“Are… are you serious?” he asked, his voice trembling with happiness as a shaky hand went to cover his dropped jaw.

Y/N nodded, brushing away a happy tear as she beamed, “We’re growing a pumpkin of our own.”

Bucky’s lips were on hers in an instant, rejoicing in the best news he could ever hope to hear.

***

Half eaten cider doughnuts they brought home lay open on the table, their giant pumpkin sitting out on the porch. Together they snuggle on the couch beside the crackling fire, with Bucky’s hand against Y/N’s stomach.

“I can’t wait to bring our little one to the pumpkin patch every year,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Y/N’s temple.

“Me too Bucky,” she affirmed, placing her hand over his and above the child they can’t wait to meet. “It’s tradition.”


End file.
